


It's my job

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: "Sam, it is my job to protect you."





	It's my job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee Any, any/any, it is my job to protect you

Getting out of the Impala, Sam slams the door, not caring how Dean reacts to that. He was beyond pissed and he wants Dean to know it. He stalks into the bunker and through to the kitchen, ignoring a confused looking Castiel and Dean's calls to him. He goes to the fridge and grabs a beer. Because, in this family alcohol may not solve everything but it sure makes it easier to manage. He downs the beer in three long pulls and tosses the bottle into the trash. He's about to stalk off to his room when he whirls around to find Dean standing there, blocking the only escape route he has. "Dean, move!" Sam yells and waits, watching as Dean stands his ground. So damn infuriating!

"Sam, Dean, is there a problem?" Cas' soft voice asks as he stands behind the non-moving mountain that is Dean. The brother who was somehow appointed his protector years ago when Dean was only four and Sam was barely six month old.

"No." Dean says, his voice is smooth not betraying any emotion.

"Yes!" Sam bellows. Because he's had it! He isn't up to his eyeballs 'I've had it', he's past that. He's over his head had it and can't take any more of this bullshit act of protective big brother that Dean wears like a badge. "I'm not a kid anymore." Sam spats out, hazel eyes flashing with the rage he's feeling.

Dean doesn't move, just looks at him with sad green eyes. "No but you're my kid brother. Always will be." Dean says and his voice is sad sounding. He's cracking and letting his emotions through. "What do you want me to do Sammy? Let you get yourself hurt or worse, killed?" Dean looks at him, a sad smile playing on his lips. Dean knows Sam's not a kid, he's a grown-ass man. But, he's always going to be Sammy to him, his little brother. The one he held as he ran from their burning house all those years ago. He doesn't know how to not protect him. Why can't Sam grasp that? Dean shakes his head trying to clear his head from those memories.

“If I want to get myself killed, that’s my choice. And stop calling me SAMMY” Sam yells back, realizing what a petulant child he sounds like and groans inwardly at himself. Because, he just gave Dean ammunition to use in his defense of protecting him. Stupid! He scrubs his hands down his face. He’s still angry at Dean, no amount of self pity is going to change that. “It’s not your job to protect me.”

“Sammy.” Dean clears his throat. “Sam, it is my job to protect you.” Dean says and steps into the kitchen. Sam eyes the escape route only to find Cas standing there. Crap, why can’t he catch a break?

“Sam, Dean was charged with your protection, your well being by your father . . .” Anything else he’s about to say is cut off by Dean. 

“Cas, not helping.” Dean says curtly.

Sam’s shoulders slump as the fight drains out of him. How is he supposed to fight a losing battle of two against one? 

“Look, I get that you’re an adult but I still see that baby I held in my arms as our house burned. How am I supposed to stop seeing you like that? Been doing it all your life. Can’t just stop, don’t think I can.” Dean says as he nods his head at his own words. 

They both know it’s true. Hell, even Cas knows it’s true and he only understands their conversations half the time, at best. He’s defiant and defeated. This sucks! How did he just concede to Dean and his way of thinking? “Yeah, I know. But Dean you have to let me make my own choices, even if you don’t like them, don’t agree with them. You have to trust me that I know what’s best for me.” Sam says and there’s the rub. Dean does trust him, he just sees him as a little kid. 

“Look, I can try. That’s the best I can do.” Dean says and Sam can see by the look on his face and the pain in Dean’s eyes that he means what he says. It’s the best he’s going to get, Sam knows this. 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam says, accepting the white flag that Dean has offered him. 

“The fight is over?” Cas asks as he cocks his head to the side, eyeing them both.

Sam and Dean look at him and laugh. “Yeah, it’s over.” Sam says, knowing they’ll just find something else to fight about. They’re brothers, it’s what they do.


End file.
